Hearts and Hooves Day
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Este año, la escuela Canterlot montaría una feria para celebrar la ocasión, incitando a que todos fueran con pareja; así que Applejack se había resignado con la idea de ir junto con Caramel porque no era capaz de decirle a Rarity lo que sentía.(Contiene: Rarijack y Flutterdash. Mi beta está de vacaciones asi que aun no está corregido)
1. Parte 1

Cuando eligieron sus horarios, el jueves era su día favorito. Tenía clases de matemáticas y deportes con Dash y Pinkie, además de su club de _Jóvenes Granjeros_.

Ahora se le hacía largo y agotador, aburrido. Como si su motivación para ir a la escuela ya no existiera. Menos aun con todos esos corazones o bebes en pañales que Pinkie había comenzado a usar para adornar cada centímetro de la escuela por la celebración del _Día de los corazones y cascos._

Este año, la escuela montaría una feria para celebrar la ocasión, incitando a que todos fueran con pareja, así que se había resignado con la idea de ir junto con Caramel que nuevamente había discutido con su novia, Sassaflash.

Como ese día por los clubs no compartían el mismo horario, tenía que almorzar sólo con Dash; aunque ese día se había sentado sola, la chica aun así estaba a su lado con una clara expresión de disgusto.

— ¿Por qué Rarity está recibiendo más invitaciones que yo?— Rainbow Dash se quejó, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre sus brazos.

—Porque eres fea y nadie te quiere. — Respondió Applejack, dándole una mordida a su manzana. Algo se puso pesado en su pecho, complicando un poco su tarea de respirar pero como decidió que callaría todo lo que siente por su amiga; consiguió hacerse la valiente, seguir viviendo como lo hacía siempre.

—Aj, no trates de reflejar tus inseguridades en mí. — Dash se levantó, mirando con desdén antes de arreglar su flequillo, mirando a la chica con superioridad. — Sabes bien que aunque quisieras, no conseguirías que un tercio de las personas que me han invitado, te inviten a ti.

—Por favor, estas comportándote así porque FlutterShy sigue ignorándote e irá con ese chico extraño. — Applejack, sonrió antes de volver a morder su manzana y continuar hablando mientras masticaba. —Lo más cercano a Flutter que tienes es Zephyr Breeze.

—Espero el día en el que dejes de ser asexual y te guste una persona para que entiendas lo que se siente.

—A mí no me van a rechazar, yo no soy ególatra ni arrogante. — Cada palabra se sentía poco honesta, aunque fuera por omisión. Sabía que Rarity era heterosexual, que no podría verla de la misma forma, que no estaba interesada y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente como para escucharlo. —Te sorprendería saber que si hay una chica que me gusta.

— ¿Es una prima tuya? Digo, todos en tu familia tienen el mismo apellido, no me sorprendería que se el incesto sea tradición.

— ¿Quieres callarte 2 segundos? No es prima mía, ni siquiera es pariente honorario como Pinkie Pie. — Rainbow Dash, sonrió dando un mordisco a su sándwich que parecía solo mostaza con pan.

— ¿Es cierta chica de pelo morado, que luce muy bien en anteojos?

— ¿Sabes que conocemos a dos personas con esas características?

—Sí, pero tú simplemente no te llevas con Rarity; así que solo nos queda una— Applejack suspiró, ¿Tan imposible era la idea de que podía sentirse atraída a su amiga? Le importaba tanto lo que pensaba la gente, aunque fuera alguien de mucha confianza, prefería mentir y no era precisamente una buena mentirosa pero termino por recurrir nuevamente a la omisión.

—Sí, es ella. —Rainbow Dash la miró con ojos gigantes, antes de comenzar a reír.

—Oh por dios, esto es gigantesco. — Apenas pudo hablar entre risas, aplaudiendo mientras hacía un escándalo innecesario.

— ¿Podrías calmarte? Estás llamando mucho la atención.

— ¿Y decías que yo no tengo oportunidad con FlutterShy?, ¿Sabes que Timber Spruce es su novio? — La rubia volvió a suspirar, acomodando su sombrero. Fue casi como si escuchara "Fancy Pants" en vez del nombre del novio de Twilight. ¿Qué diablos le veía Rarity a ese señor? Tenía más del doble de su edad, podría ser su padre; estaba casado, tenía hijos y una amante aún en la escuela.

—Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú y no es necesario que digas nada más.

—Te desafío. — Rainbow Dash la miró directamente a los ojos, igual como había hecho esa vez que estuvieron en básicamente todos los clubs que existían. —Te desafío a que la lleves a la feria el sábado.

—No lo voy a hacer. No invitaré a Twilight.

—Eres una cobarde.

— Lleva a FlutterShy.

—Por favor, ella ya tiene pareja.

—La mia tiene novio. — Sabía que era cierto, aunque no era la misma persona de la que hablaban.

—Está bien, hagámoslo. Invitaré a la chica que me gusta y tú a la tuya. — Rainbow Dash tomo su mochila, parándose de la mesa sin decir más. Inmediatamente, le envió un mensaje a Rarity. Sabía que la chica estaba ocupada con los trajes para la presentación de las _Rainbooms_ en la feria y podía fingir que quería ayudarla.

Inmediatamente recibió una respuesta, llena de lindos emojis como la chica solía hacer, diciendo que la esperaba con ansias.


	2. Parte 2

Applejack entró en la habitación de Rarity sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

El lugar era cómo un altillo, donde la chica tenía espacio más que suficiente para su armario gigante, cientos de telas, su máquina de coser y los maniquíes; que ahora tenían puestos los trajes para su presentación de mañana.

La menor está arrodillada en el suelo, cosiendo a mano pequeños corazoncitos de muchos tonos de rosa a una falda de tul blanca, que se completaba con un croptop simple que ya había pasado por el mismo trabajo.

— ¿Para quién es esto? —Rarity saltó por la sorpresa, antes de levantarse muy veloz y quitarse los lentes mientras se volteaba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando notó que era la rubia quien la perturbaba.

— ¡Querida! No te esperaba tan pronto. — Se acercó para besar ambas mejillas contrarias, tan radiante como se veía siempre que trabajaba. — Este es para Pinkie Pie.

—Es cierto, yo no conozco a nadie capaz de usar algo tan llamativo.

— ¿Quieres ver el tuyo? Ya está casi terminado. —Sin esperar una respuesta, Rarity caminó hasta uno de los modelos. Era un pantalón negro con una camiseta blanca, había recortado un gran corazón en la espalda por el cual probablemente se vería su sujetador y en la parte de adelante decía " _Be my Teenage dream tonight_ ". — El otro día dijiste que ya no querías usar más faldas en las presentaciones.

—Gracias, Rares. — Nuevamente se estaba sintiendo estúpida, porque con gestos tan pequeñitos como el de los pantalones, había olvidado como respirar. — Lo de la camisa es de una canción, ¿No?

— ¡Si! Es de Katy Perry la versión original…

—Pero a ti te gusta más la de Glee. — Fue inevitable interrumpirla, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Solo eso era suficiente para sentir más amor hacia ella del que había sentido por cualquier persona que no pertenecía a su familia; era algo totalmente distinto, como si la sangre que cruza sus venas estuviera tan caliente que quemaba.— Creo que eres hermosa sin maquillaje y muy divertida cuando quieres serlo. (*)

— ¿De verdad vienes a ayudarme a terminar los trajes? ¿O sólo quieres desconcentrarme con palabras bonitas?— La voz de la menor había sonado casi molesta mientras volvía a ponerse su anteojos para terminar con los corazones de la falda de Pinkie Pie.

—Juro que quiero ayudar...Aunque también me gustaría saber algo que me está inquietando muchísimo.

—Pues habla, querida. — Mientras Applejack pensaba en las palabras correctas para que la chica no se sintiera ofendida, se sentó en el piso, justo al lado de Rarity para sostener el recipiente con los adornos del vestido.

— ¿Qué pasa entre ti y ese…Fancy Pants?

—Eres la primera persona que se molesta en preguntármelo y no difundir rumores innecesarios. — Rarity suspiro, sin detenerse ni un solo momento en su tarea. Estaba cansada de que crearan rumores sobre su persona, sabía que toda la publicidad era buena pero esto la incluía destruyendo una familia. — Applejack, tú sabes que yo soy una dama. Fleur de Lis es una persona muy importante para mí, una amiga. Yo no podría interferir en su matrimonio.

—Pero todos te han visto pasar mucho tiempo con ese señor.

—Ese señor es una persona muy importante en Equestria y necesito que me dé una carta de recomendación para la universidad.— A la rubia no le gustaba hablar de la universidad; sabía que todas tomarían decisiones distintas y en cada día que pasaba, se convencía más de que mientras Twilight y Rainbow Dash obtuvieran becas por sus habilidades, ella se quedaría en la granja. Sabía que Rarity también se iría, perseguiría sus sueños para que con el tiempo sólo fueran un recuerdo muy lejano de la otra. — Siempre luces incomoda con este tema, querida.

—Creo que la escuela no es algo para mí, sería más útil quedarme acá para ayudar en la granja.

—No es de mi incumbencia, cariño. — Rarity se giró, para poder mirarla con sus grandes ojos azules. ¿Por qué su corazón no podía quedarse tranquilo cuando miraba a su amiga? Se sentía extraño, nunca antes le habían atraído las chicas pero la que tenía en frente era simplemente hermosa. Lentamente, alzó su diestra, posicionándola en la mejilla contraria para poder acariciarla. — Pero para tu familia sería muchísimo más útil que estudiaras algo que después sirviera en la granja. Yo…Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar e incluso con el ingreso, no soportaría no hacer nada por ti.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, sus músculos se congelaron y lo único que podían sentir era la piel de la otra, aunque fuera en una tan pequeña extensión de su cuerpo.

—Rares…— Applejack susurró sin romper el contacto visual, su voz estaba temblando por lo que tuvo que tomar una larga respiración profunda antes de continuar hablando. — Sé que es mañana y realmente no tienes que preocuparte si ya tienes pareja pero, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria? Como amigas, sólo eso.

—Me encantaría. — Rarity sonrío pero algo se rompió dentro de ella al escuchar a la mayor poner tanto énfasis en que su cita sería sólo como amigas.

(*) _Son los primeros versos de Teenage dream:_

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on; You think I'm funny when I tell you a punch line wrong."

Crees que soy atractiva sin maquillaje; Crees que soy divertida cuando te cuento mal un chiste.


	3. Parte 3

Rainbow Dash había pensado con detalle cada paso de su plan para convencer a su amiga de acompañarla a la feria.

FlutterShy tiene voluntariado en el refugio de animales los días viernes.

El refugio de animales tiene una clínica para mascotas.

Ella tiene una mascota _._

 _Pobre Tanque_.

Él no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan poco creativa, pero era la forma más sencilla de tener la atención de la chica.

¿Qué tan extremo seria que se le cayera de la cama? No tenía corazón para eso, pero si podía "Olvidar" alimentarlo, y decirle al veterinario que era él el que no había querido alimentarse.

Dash llego ese día de la escuela, Tanque estaba bajando en la escalera de su casa e inmediatamente la miro con cara de pena; tenía hambre.

Lanzo su mochila y sintiéndose ultra culpable, fue a la cocina a buscar una de las ensaladas que su madre dejaba hechas para alimentar a su mascota.

—Dashie, ¿eres tú? — Sintió la voz de su padre desde el garaje; probablemente estaba jugando al mecánico. Siempre salía antes del trabajo los días viernes para jugar a arreglar motocicletas que compraba en un estado deplorable; de hecho, le había regalado una cuando consiguió la licencia.

—Viejo, ¿Qué haces? — Comento mientras llegaba donde se encontraba su progenitor.

—Compré hace meses esta Harley-Davison 1950 para sacar a tu madre a pasear en el día de corazones y cascos. —El padre de Rainbow lanzo al piso la herramienta que tenía en sus manos para conectar dos cables que se veían sueltos; sin conseguir mucho resultado. —Todavía no funciona y no tengo mucho tiempo para terminarla.

—Te quedará genial, aunque no tanto como la mia. — Nuevamente, el hombre buscó la herramienta que había lanzado, terminando por recoger otra totalmente diferente.

—Tú madre no es una persona muy exigente, además la vida es corta y hay que hacer sacrificios por las mujeres cuando valen la pena.

—Las fechas te ponen sentimental, ¿eh?

—La verdad es que si, sólo un poco. — Con la herramienta en mano, se sentó en el asiento del vehículo.- A lo que voy es que no puedes tomar medidas tan extremas como dejar de alimentar a tanque, por una mujer.

—Pero tú estás arreglando una motocicleta deshecha por mamá.

—Tu madre es el amor de mi vida, ¿Esa chica es el amor de tu vida? Digo, como para poner en riesgo a tu mascota.

—Iré a alimentarlo. —Dash murmuro antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la cocina.

 _ **¿Debía seguir con esto si ya sabía que FlutterShy no estaba interesada en ella?**_

Alrededor de Fluttershy siempre existe un ambiente etéreo, inocente.

A lo mejor eran los muchos animalitos que siempre la rodeaban; esos pajaritos revoloteando y su alegre risa cuando compartían algún pequeño diálogo mientras la chica los cuidaba.

Rainbow Dash podría pasar tardes enteras sin mover más músculos que los que permitían a sus ojos poder mirarla.

La hacía tener miedo, no se sentía capaz de sentir algo así por alguien. Esa sensación de que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba cerca de ella, la ahogaba.

¿Eso era el amor? Sólo había visto el que ella quería sentir en sus padres.

Twilight era estúpida alrededor de Timber Sprouse, y eso era mucho decir. No pudo darse cuenta que Applejack sentía algo por ella; aunque si es honesta, tampoco lo habría podido adivinar; hubiera apostado que era Sunset Shimmer quien miraba a Twilight de la misma forma que Fluttershy miraba a ese estúpido chico con el que iría a la feria mañana.

Él no era tan genial como ella.

¿Por qué seguía parada fuera del refugio de animales? Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba siendo una cobarde, ella no era así. Todo se resolvería si fuera capaz de levantar su mano, abrir la puerta, mirar a Fluttershy a los ojos y fingir desinterés mientras le dice lo impresionante que sería que fueran juntas a la feria por el bien del grupo, que la compositora y la líder harían una buena pareja en un evento social de esa envergadura; así la chica solo podría tartamudear un tímido "Si" y todo solucionado. Le ganaba a la estúpida de Applejack y no hablaban más del tema.

Ahí estaba el chico, la estaba haciendo reír fingiendo que su corbata era una serpiente, ¿Quién demonios usa una corbata con su edad? Las risas se fueron calmando poco a poco, al igual que la distancia entre ambos iba desapareciendo. Rainbow Dash no quería seguir mirando, sin embargo estaba paralizada; sintió su corazón detenerse cuando los vio besarse. No era algo que quisiera ver, y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras juntaba la fuerza suficiente como para darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta la cafetería en la que trabajaba Pinkie para ahogar sus penas en comida.

Rarity se lanzó en su cama a penas Applejack se marchó. Los vestidos estaban casi listos, solo tenía que hacer un par de retoques sobre los cuerpos mañana y no era porque lo necesitaran en condiciones normales, sino que porque su corazón latía con fuerza en contra de su pecho. Tenía que ocuparse en algo, dejar de pensar en su cita de mañana.

¡Oh por Dios! Tenía una cita mañana, una que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Las damas no hacían invitaciones para salir, se vería desesperado; tenían que esperar que sus caballeros de armaran de valor y lo hicieran.

Su caballero era el más valiente que existía. La hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, una que se iba a desvelar imaginando que la amaba, que tironeaba su cabello mientras compartían sus primeros besos. Estaba muriendo de amor.

Un momento, Applejack dijo que irían como amigas. Ella ya no quería ser su amiga. Llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo amigas.

Eso no era justo, arbusto. (*)

Tenía tantas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza, se sentía idiota por ilusionarse. Más aun cuando la chica había especificado claramente que irían como amigas y había decidido olvidarlo.

Necesitaba salir, despejarse, pensar en algo que no fuera su futura cita de mañana, si es que le podía decir cita. Necesitaba el optimismo de Pinkie Pie.

La cafetería lucia muy similar a la escuela, llena de corazones, parejas y brillos. Algo intimidante, a decir verdad, pero la gente se veía feliz. A excepción de Rainbow Dash quien iba de salida, con una expresión bastante deprimida.

— ¡Rarity! Por aquí. — Pinkie estaba atendiendo en la barra, y prácticamente se había subido sobre esta para saludarla. Mientras caminaba hasta ahí, la pelimorada alzó su mano, saludándola. —Sabría que venias.

— ¿Sabes que le pasa a Rainbow Dash, querida? No se detuvo a saludarme. — La Pelirosada, dejo la orden usual de Rarity frente a ella. Un americano grande mitad crema. — Y yo sé que Dash no es muy educada, pero tiene esas nociones básicas, que me siento orgullosa de haber inculcado.

— ¡Nuestra Dashie está enamorada!

— ¿Te lo dijo? — Comento la chica antes de beber un sorbo de su café, el cual estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

—Nop, Pinkie Sense. Vino y no hablo conmigo, ni siquiera para darme una orden de comida, se la dio a otra mesera, ¡Le envié un helado para que se alegrara y ni siquiera eso funciono! Podría apostar que tiene que ver con una niña. — Rarity sonrió, eso era lo que necesitaba; chismes.

— ¿Y el _Pinkie Sense_ puede acertar en quién es esa?

—No, bobita. El _Pinkie Sense_ no trabaja para el mal.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy siendo malvada! Quiero saber porque me preocupo por mi amiga.

— ¿Estás segura que es por eso y no porque quieres dejar de pensar por un rato en cierta vaquera?

— ¿Es tu sentido de nuevo?

—Nop, es porque Applejack hace mucho tiempo te mira como boba y sólo te dice "Dulzura" a ti. — Pinkie Pie sonrió, moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo. — Y yo soy tu mejor amiga, así que me sorprende que no me hayas dicho antes lo mucho que te gusta. — Justo antes de que Rarity comenzara a negar, la chica la interrumpió, apuntándola con su dedo; poniéndose inmediatamente seria. — ¡Y no me mientas! Porque acabo de ver cómo te sonrojabas cuando lo mencione.

—Iremos juntas mañana a la feria...—Rarity susurro, con la mirada fija en su café, recobrando toda la incomodidad que la había llevado a salir de su casa. — Y me siento tan estúpida porque en lo único que pienso es en las ganas que tengo de besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, en sostener su mano y no soltarla nunca más. Pero Pinkie, no quiero que nadie se entere, no quiero seguir hundiéndome socialmente si me rechaza.

—Okie Dokie Lokie, Aunque sabes que yo ya lo sé, ¿Cierto?

 _ **(*) Rarity ve Bojack Horseman en Netflix.**_


End file.
